Patchwork Patterns and Bloodstains
by TrappedLittlEm
Summary: The Joker has once more escaped from Arkham Asylum and is on the loose in Gotham- but what happens when he stumbles across a small little blonde figure in the darkness? Will he have found another target, or another friend. Rated M for violence and content
1. Well aren't you a pretty little dolly

_**Here we have something new and Joker orientated for the delectation of the reading public. I've written this and would love to have some comments before i continue writing more :) Read/Review/Comment/Subscribe. As always. Love. [LittlEm]  
**  
The Joker made his way through the unguarded gates of Arkham with a dark and sinister smirk over his face. 'Once again this town is my toy…'_

" I am afraid Ladies and Gentlemen of Gotham City that the elusive Joker has once again escaped from Arkham Asylum after causing a fight between other inmates. Commissioner Gordon has given his word that his best men are on the case- but isn't that a line we've heard many times before. Be on the lookout for him and let the police know as soon as you do."

The TV sets murmured in the background of the busy streets of Gotham- it was a place equally as busy during the night as it was during the day. The Joker stalked down the alleys of the city he was all too familiar with. Swimming from Arkham and abandoning the wet clothes for a choice of new dry ones from a passing businessman. He could not help but laugh and bunch his hand into a fist as he heard the news report.

"After me?…the pathetic little cops are after me…Oooh how _exciiiting_…"

He turned on his heels and licked his lips as he prowled through the dark back alleys. He had thought he might see a comrade he's left behind but nobody he knew seemed to be about this evening.

_Typical_the one night he needed someone and they were nowhere to be found…

A flash of colour caught his eye and he turned to see a small blonde in a pretty little patchwork dress making her way towards the alley adjacent from his. Very petite girl, pale, the long blonde hair illuminated by dim lights…

_Now what's a pretty little dolly doing out at this time of night…_

He lifted his chest a little and found a knife that he'd remembered to take from his old suit and made his way slowly over the cobbles in the darkness, being as silent as was possible he followed her. Licking his lips with anticipation of her fear. The look of terror in her eyes would give him pleasures he'd long missed in Arkham.

He stood at the entrance to the alley and saw a man in front of the girl-someone had beaten him too it!

Or at-least that was what The Joker thought for a moment, until he noticed the trickle of blood appearing from a wound on the mans neck, and protruding from his mouth. The body slumped with a splash as it hit a puddle on the ground. This dainty little girl had killed a man twice her size…

The Joker couldn't help but feel slightly intrigued about this little figure before him…

'_Weeelll doll-face…you're not quite as innocent as meets the eye are ya..?'_

The girl turned and the Joker was finally able to see fierce blue eyes staring back at him, eyes that could bore into the soul of most- say for his. The knife was still firmly placed in her hand, blood smeared and dripping…

'Aren't you the Joker…The most elusive…dangerous…most psychotic Arkham escapee…?'

With every word that she used to describe him she took two steps closer until she stood barely two more paces from his face.

'…Do you want to play?'

Her head tilted to the side and he glanced deeper into the mysterious bright eyes. The Joker laughed and heard it echo down the alley and looked down at this fragile girl with a blood-smeared blade…

'You want to play with me huh… Well what did you have in mind?'

She made sudden very childish movements before leaning up on her tiptoes and placing her lips to his ear…

'How about…Catch the Bat…'


	2. We're gonna need a net

_**A short but sweet second parter- enjoy. [LittlEm]**_

'_Ooh_ … that sounds like _my_ kind of game beautiful…'

The Joker slipped his hand down the girls shoulder and pushed her back against the wall, smirking down at her and letting his eyes catch hers. Locking her eyes into a tight stare that neither would break from…

'But if we are going to be playing games… I _neeed_ to know your name…'

He tilted his head and stroked her neck with the thumb of his glove as he spoke down to her. Noticing how little her face moved- how unlike with most, he couldn't read this girl. She seemed to absorb everything he dealt out. A shocking little woman...

' Sure… Mollie…As in a Mollie Dolly…'

The little blonde tilted her head to the side slowly and smiled psychotically up at the Joker- a smile that rivalled his own grin. She was dark and deadly with such a pretty exterior. Like Harley had been- but this girl had darkness, something so pure and evil inside her.

' Well little Miss Mollie… _How_ do you want to catch the Bat….'

' Uhm… I don't know…'

The little head of the girl dropped and the Joker couldn't help but smirk a little. She was a hopeful little candidate, full of ideas without plans. Much like he most of the time. A dog chasing a car with no knowledge of what it would do if I caught it.

The Joker took a step back and started walking in a circle in the alley playing with the knife in his hands, listening to droplets of stained water fall from leaky drains.

' Mm Miss Mollie I think there's a storm brewing – shall we walk?'

He held out his arm and she scooped her arm around his and they slipped out onto the street, looking as though they had both attended the same fancy dress party, though nobody would have guessed who they were.

' Mr J, if we're gonna catch a Bat…'

The Joker felt a smile of delight tug at the sides of his mouth as he heard the little voice speak, she was planning, sweet innocent plans full of promise and darkness.

' … we're gonna need a really big net…'

He watched as she licked her lower lip before biting down on it hard as she though, reddening the skin. The Joker had to hold himself back as he could have sworn he could feel that blood rushing to her lip. The subtle art of self inflicted pain. A slight seduction in it's own right.

' Mm DollieDollie I think you're right…well better start grrabbin'!'

And with a wink he picked her up and headed off down into the dark underground of the city ready to begin the downfall of the Bat with a pretty little new toy…


End file.
